Alphonse and the Cat
by Kuroneko99
Summary: Alphonse has always had a soft spot for cats, but Ed wants nothing to do with them. When Al finds a small kitten that had bee cast away in the rain, he tries to convince his brother to let him keep it. Find out what happens


**Ok so here it goes, my first FMA oneshot. I've never written anything for FMA so i hope it turns out ok. Disclaimer, i don't own FMA. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Can we keep it?**

The rain was cold and gray as it fell from the bulging monochrome sky. Everything seemed to be drenched in a gray cloak, blending together like wet water colors. Even the people seemed to be turned gray. The only splash of color in the rain was the red of a jacket and a flash of a blonde ponytail. The owner of the coat was a short blonde kid. Beside him was a tall, hulking suit of armor. They were two state alchemists, even though they didn't look like it. Also they were brothers.

"Ugh, I wish this rain would stop." The short blonde alchemist muttered, holding out a gloved hand to catch the rain.

"Is it cold, brother? I can't tell." The suit of armor asked, glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah, it's cold, and that's why I hate it." His brother replied.

He was considering walking out into the rain, but he didn't have an umbrella. That had never stopped him before; after all, his coat was water proof and had a hood. It was just that the weather brought him down and he was in no hurry to go talk to Colonel Mustang like he was supposed to. He knew Alphonse wouldn't mind since the rain didn't affect him.

"I guess we should going before the Colonel chews us out for being late." Edward sighed, pulling his hood over his head. "Man! Why does it have to be this freakin' cold?" He hissed, rubbing his white gloved hands together to stay warm. "If this keeps up, my auto mail might start to freeze up!"

"It is November, brother. If you bear with it long enough, I'm sure we'll find someplace warm to go." Al said. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning around, he spotted a tiny ball of fur curled up in a newspaper in a garbage can. He peered inside to find a small tabby kitten shivering inside the folds of paper. Suddenly, the kitten's ears perked up and it turned its furry head around to stare at Alphonse curiously.

_A cat? What's it doing in the trash can? Did someone throw him away? That's horrible! _He reached out his hand and the cat meowed as it rubbed against his fingers. Al guessed that the cat's fur was soft and wished he could feel it under his fingers. He had gotten used to not being able to feel the touch of things, but he missed them a lot. Once he got his old body back, he'd be able to pet a cat and feel its soft fur.

"Hey, brother, look." He said, scooping up the cat to show Ed. "I found this kitten in the trash can. Someone tried to throw him away. He's shivering from the cold."

Ed turned to his brother, a heavy sigh escaping as he had a sudden moment of déjà vu. This wouldn't have been the first time his brother had picked up some random stray. Al seemed to have a weak spot for animals, especially cats. No matter how many times Ed had told him to stop picking up cats, the moment he turned his back, Al would find another one.

"Al, how many times have I told you? We can't keep picking up strays!" Edward told him flatly, crossing his arms across his chest.

'But, brother, this kitten won't survive much longer if we just leave him here! Just look at how cute he is!" Al protested, holding up the kitten to his brother's face. Giving the cutest meow it could muster, the kitten patted Ed's nose with its small paw. This had no effect on the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Yes, it's very cute; that means that someone else will pick up the cat. Al, we can't pick up a cat. We only make enough money to feed ourselves; we can't support a cat as well. Put him back and let's keep going. We have to go to Central to see Colonel PMS." Ed said, turning back to the rain.

"B-But if we leave him here, he might die!"

"Al, we can't help every animal we see. It's a natural part of life. The fittest survive. The cat will be able to take care of itself without you helping."

"How can you be so cruel, brother?" Alphonse cried. If he could cry tears, he would have. Ed sighed again. Even though Al seemed to act like the more mature of the brothers, even though he was the youngest, when it came to taking an animal home, he just broke down like a baby. It was times like this that Ed could act like the proper older brother.

"Al, put the cat back. I'm not going to tell you again." Ed warned.

"Fine…" Al sniffed, trudging back to the trash can. The cat meowed cheerfully in his hands. Al stared down at the cat, his heart breaking at the thought of leaving the poor, helpless kitten out in the cold. It seemed inhuman and cruel. How could he ignore such pleading, innocent eyes? They were begging Al to take him home.

"Al, come on!" He jumped at his brother's snappy tone.

"Coming, brother!" Al turned and followed his brother out into the rain, leaving the trash can behind them.

* * *

"It's about time you got here, Fullmetal." Colonel Mustang grumbled as the brother walked in. "Hurry up and make it quick, you're dripping water on the floor."

"I don't want to hear it from you! You're the one who wanted to see us!" Edward shouted at the Flame Alchemist as he sat behind his desk, sorting papers. The black haired Colonel looked up, glaring slightly as the short alchemist shouted at him.

2nd Lieutenant Havoc, 2nd Lieutenant Breda, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Sergeant Major Fuery sat at a table in the middle of the office, doing their work and trying hard not to stare as the two alchemists. It was a common thing for them to start yelling once they saw each other. Black Hayate sat on the floor at Riza's feet, watching Al and Ed.

"Stop shouting, Shorty. I'd offer you a seat, but I don't want you to ruin the couch." Roy said, folding his gloved hands and leaned back in his chair.

Ed's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he stood there, dripping wet. "Normally it would be courteous to offer someone who's wet a towel."

"Well who's the idiot who decided to walk out in the rain without taking a cab or using an umbrella?"

"Shut up! The rain caught us by surprise! Besides, who's the one who's useless in the rain?"

"You want to start something?" The Colonel was growing agitated now. "How about I set you on fire right now? At least then you'll be nice and toasty." Roy rubbed his thumb and forefinger together menacingly.

"Bring it! I'd like to see you try!" Ed snapped.

"Here are some towels for you two to dry off with." Riza handed Al two neatly folded towels.

"Thanks, Lieutenant." He thanked, taking them. No one saw him slip his inside his armor. "Here, brother."

Grabbing one of the towels, Ed grumbled as he threw it around him, plopping down heavily on the couch, still glaring at the Colonel. "So what is it that you want, Mustang?" He asked.

"I thought you might like to know that we found someone who might have information on the philosopher's stone." Roy told him and Ed leaned forward intently. Anything involving the philosopher's stone, the Elric brothers were instantly interested.

"And who is this person?"

"A retired state Alchemist. Her code name's the Cat Lady, but her official state alchemist name is the Flora Alchemist." Roy told them.

"Flora Alchemist?" Ed muttered. "That doesn't sound very state alchemist like. Why's she called that?"

"She has a vast knowledge of plants and herbs. She has the ability to make plants grow and use them as potent medicines. She's considered a medical genius. At one point, she even worked in the 5th Laboratory. Make no mistake; she's a highly trained alchemist that knows a great deal of knowledge about the philosopher's stone."

"When can we meet her?"

"Tomorrow. Here's the address." Roy scribbled something down and held it out to Ed. Fullmetal took the paper and stared at it then slipped it into his pocket.

"I guess I should thank you then?"

"I'm sure that I'll find a way for you to pay me back." Roy gave an evil grin.

"I guess we'll be going then. Thanks for the tip, Colonel." As they got up to leave, an unexpected meow made them stop.

"What was that?" Havoc asked, glancing up.

"It sounded like a cat." Fuery commented. Black Hayate lifted his head and walked over to Alphonse. He sniffed the suit of armor and let out a bark.

"Al," Ed's voice grew a slight edge to it, "what was that sound?"

"It was uh…my stomach!" Alphonse said quickly, trying to think of an excuse.

"Your stomach doesn't meow, Al." Ed turned to him. "Show me what's inside your stomach."

"It's nothing! I'm-uh…practicing animal noises! See; Meow, woof, baa!"

"Al." His brother repeated, growing impatient.

"Fine…" Al gave in reluctantly and open up his armor. Inside, nestled on the towel, was the kitten. It looked up at Ed and meowed happily, as if nothing was wrong.

"I thought I told you to leave the cat where you found it!" He shouted as Alphonse picked the cat up. Black Hayate sniffed the air and gave a curious bark, his tail wagging. The cat peered down at him with its green eyes and meowed to the dog.

"So the Elrics are adopting strays?" Havoc mused, flipping through a magazine as he held a cigarette between his teeth.

"B-But, brother! I couldn't just leave him in the trash can! He might get cold and die of starvation!"

"I told you to leave it!" Ed hissed.

"You wanted to leave a helpless kitten out in the cold in a trash can? That's kind of heartless, Fullmetal. I had no idea that you were cruel and heartless. Such animal cruelty; I think I might cry." Roy shook his head sadly, pretending to wipe away and imaginary tear.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it from you!" Ed seethed, making a fist at him.

"Aw, he's kind of cute, but the dorms don't allow pets otherwise I might take him home." Fuery rubbed the cat behind his ears.

"You could always eat it if it gets to annoying." Havoc suggested.

"Lieutenant Havoc!" Al and Fuery exclaimed in shock.

"How could you say that, Lieutenant?" Al was horrified.

"He said the same thing about Black Hayate." Breda muttered.

"Please, brother, can I take care of it until we find him a home?" Al pleaded, gazing at his brother.

"Al…"

"Please! I'll feed him, change his litter box, brush him, and play with him!" Al begged.

"I don't know…" Ed's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Please, Fullmetal, you wouldn't throw a helpless kitten out into the cold rain, would you?" Roy gave him a sad puppy dog face. Something inside Ed snapped and he grabbed the closest thing he could find, which was a book, and hurled it at the Colonel.

"Shut your face!" He cried as the book struck Mustang in the face, sending him backwards. "Fine, Al, you can keep the cat _until _we find it a home. This is temporary, you got that?"

"Thank you brother!"

"Let's go." He marched out of the office with the elated Al behind him, not sparing a backwards glance as the Flame Alchemist picked himself off the floor.

"Man that hurt. Why that little shrimp, throwing a book at me face. What would I have done if it have made a mark? Then all the girls would be sad." Roy rubbed his sore face, winching in pain.

"You brought it upon yourself, Colonel." Riza told him and continued with her paperwork.

* * *

"So what do you think we should call him?" Al asked Ed as they sat in their hotel room, eating dinner. Actually, Ed and the cat were the only ones eating since Al couldn't eat.

"A pain in the butt." Ed replied as he cut up a piece of steak.

"No…I think we should call him something else." They stared at the cat, thinking of names that would suit him.

"How bout Philosopher?" Ed suggested.

"Philosopher? It sounds a bit long. How about Phil?"

"He's your cat, you name him." Ed went back to eating.

"Hey, Phil." Al said to the cat. Phil responded with a meow. Finishing his food, Phil jumped up onto the coffee table, waltzing over to Ed's plate. When Ed looked over to glance at his watch, Phil swiped a piece of meat away.

"What the-?" Ed turned back around to find part of his food missing. His amber eyes slide over to the cat and narrowed as the cat licked his lips. "Al! your cat is eating my food!"

"He likes you, brother." Al replied. "At least he has a good appetite."

"Great, well take your cat and get him away from my food." Ed fended off the cat with his fork, protectively defending his food.

"You shouldn't eat brother's food, Phil." Al stroked the cat and it started to purr.

"Al, don't get too attached to him. Remember that we have to find him a home soon." Ed warned.

"I know…" Al replied quietly.

"Well, I think I'll be going to bed." Ed told his brother as he stood up and headed towards the bedroom. "Make sure the cat doesn't rip up the furniture. If he does, I'm not gonna pay for it."

"Night, brother." Al set the cat down and cleaned up the plates. He heard his brother shut the door. Phil followed Al, rubbing up against the suit's metal leg. "You're lucky, Phil. Who knows what might have happened if I hadn't found you. Hopefully we'll find you a good home." He picked the cat up and sat on the couch, laying out the towel for Philosopher.

The cat gave a yawn and curled up on the towel, kneading it several times before settling down. A few minutes later, the cat was snoring softly, his tiny chest rising up and down.

"You've had a long day." Alphonse said to the sleeping animal.

* * *

"So this is the house?" Ed asked in a speculating tone as they stopped in front of a house that appeared through the rot iron fence that surrounded it. "This looks like no one's lived here for a long time."

From the street, it was hard to see the brick structure because it was covered by various plant matter. Trees were sticking up all around and vines snaked up the house, covering it like green veins. Plants ran rampant in the yard and it looked like the owner wasn't expecting visitors any time soon or was gone. Sunlight streamed thorugh the trees, shining down on the flowers growing all around the yard.

"Well the Colonel did say that the lady who lives here was a plant alchemist." Al pointed out. There was a sudden meow that echoed inside his armor.

"You brought the cat?"

"I couldn't just leave him in the room. He might get lonely." Alphonse opened the suit to reveal Philosopher seated in his towel bed in the belly of the suit.

"I don't get you sometimes, Al." his brother muttered, pushing open the rusty gate and walked cautiously up the walkway. His eyes darted around the impending plant matter that seemed to be waiting to swallow them up. Brushing aside the ivy from the door, Ed lifted the heavy knocker and slammed it against the weathered door. A hallow knock echoed through the house.

"I hope the alchemist hasn't been eaten by this jungle of hers…" Ed said under his breath.

"I can hear someone inside." Al looked through the fogged windows and saw several moving shapes. A few pairs of eyes appeared in the windows; they were cat's eyes.

"Yeah, well I see cats. Lots and lots of cats moving around inside." Ed looked a bit uncomfortable as the sound of locks being undone came from inside.

The door swung open and an elderly lady with a tight bun of silver hair on her head. Her face was like crinkled cardboard, a sign that she had layers of laugh lines. She stared at the boys from behind her spectacles with frost blue eyes. On her shoulder sat an orange tabby.

"And what can I do for you boys?" She asked in a strong voice despite her age.

"Are you the Flora Alchemist?"

"It depends on who's asking. I haven't been called by that name in a very longtime. I mostly go by the Cat Lady nowadays." The woman replied, scratching the cat under the chin.

"We heard that you know some things about the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said to her. "We'd like you to tell us anything you know. Colonel Roy Mustang told us."

At the mention of the Colonel, the woman's face crinkled into a smile. "Ah, Roy. Such a nice young man. Come in, come in. I haven't had guests in such a long time." The Cat Lady motioned for them to come in. Her eyes scanned the yard carefully before she shut the door.

All around the house, cats could be found. There were shelves filled with various knickknacks, books, and cat figurines. It was the standard house of a "cat lady". Al could hear Phil scratching against the armor, intrigued by the scents of so many new cats. The brothers had to maneuver over the furry bodies as they followed the elderly alchemist.

"Sorry about the mess and all the cats, I usually don't get many visitors so I don't usually tidy everything up. Please, have a seat." The boys took a seat at a large table as the woman cleared off the table top of the volumes and dried plants that lay scattered about. "Do you want some tea?"

"You don't have to; we just came here to talk to you about the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said, jumping a bit as a white cat jumped into his lap. While he was feeling rather uncomfortable, Al was enjoying himself in the company of the various cats that were gathering around him.

"My, it looks like Miyuki likes you." The woman smiled as the white cat meowed at Ed before jumping down to the floor. "It's better to discuss something over a nice cup of tea. Would you like some as well?" She directed the question at Al.

"No thank you, ma'am." He replied.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves at the door. I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother, Alphonse." Ed said, clearing his throat.

"Ah yes, the Elric brothers. I've heard so much about you. Child prodigies so I've heard. You can call me Rosa." Rosa busied herself with starting the kettle and pulled out two mugs. "And why do the two of you want to know about something as depressing as the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Well, Rosa, we want to get it so that I can get my brother's body back and so that I can fix my arm and leg." Ed said. This hadn't been the first time that they had had to explain their reason for hunting down the powerful red stone.

"I see, so you're brother's soul must be tied to that armor." Rosa mused as she poured hot water over the tea leaves. Rich amber liquid filled the mugs and she carried them over to the table.

"You know about that?"

"Of course. I did work at the 5th Lab." As she set the mugs down, Rosa's eyes grew far away and nostalgic. "Many experiments were done at that place. But before I start telling you what I know, could you please show me what's inside your brother?"

"Oh…sure." Al opened up his chest and Philosopher jumped out onto the table.

"There you are. My aren't you a cute little kitten?" Rosa's face lit up as she stroked Phil. He arched his back as her hand ran along it, conforming to the shape of her hand. "And what's this little one's name?"

"His name's Philosopher. Phil for short." Al replied as the cat came back over to him, sniffing Ed's tea. The other cats looked up curiously at the kitten.

"So, what can you tell us about the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed stared at Rosa intently as she took a sip of tea.

"Oh yes, the stone…" Rosa stared deepening into her tea, going back into her thoughts. "Well, let's see, I first started working at the lab when I was in my thirties. I was a young medical scientist at the time, using my vast knowledge of plants and herbs to make powerful medicines. Then something happened and my team was instructed to being on a new project using human experiments…" Rosa stopped for a moment, a fearful look passing across her face. "We were forced to do horrible things to those poor people…and all for what? I escaped before things got really crazy. Then I went into hiding here, changed my name, and started living with all these cats. I hide all the documents and books dealing with that cursed stone."

"Do you still know where they are?" Ed asked her.

"Hold on a minute." Pulling herself to her feet slowly, the Cat Lady went over to a stack of books piled up against the opposite wall. Moving cats and searching under heavy volumes, Rosa pulled out a folder and a dusty brown book. Both looked ordinary and uninteresting. "The best part about having things scattered about like this is that you can hide things in plain sight. Of course this also can be a double-edged sword." Rosa dusted off the book and walked back over to the table. "Here's what I managed to save. This should tell you some of what you might want to know."

She held out the book to the blonde alchemist and he took it from her withered hands. "Thank you very much, Rosa."

"So, Alphonse, tell me about Phil, please." Rosa changed the subject as Ed began to leaf through the yellowed pages of the book.

"Well, I found him in a garbage can yesterday in the rain." Al started.

"Poor thing. It's a good thing that you came along and saved him." Rosa's eyes disappeared as she smiled.

"Yeah, but brother says that we can't keep him since we're always traveling around. He's right though…it wouldn't be safe for Phil." Al looked down at the kitten as he tried to bat at Miyuki's tail. The cat stared at him blankly as she kept her tail just out of his reach. "So…we need to find him a good home. I just…don't want to give him to anyone…I want to make sure that they won't throw him away and leave him alone again."

"Yes, he needs a loving home where he will be taken care of and loved." Rosa nodded. "Well, I think I can help you out." She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. "Here's a place where I think Phil would be loved. My neighbors down the street, their son has been wanting a cat. I'm sure they'd love to take in Phil. Why don't you stop in after this?"

Al took the paper from the elderly woman and stared at the address. "Are you sure that this would be the right place for him?" He didn't want to let the cat go, even though it had only been a day.

"Yes, I know a loving family when I see one. You'll have nothing to worry about." She assured him. Al picked up Phil and held him close, staring at the cat's tiny paws and round face.

"Well, thanks for all your help, Rosa. We'll be leaving now. Let's go, Al." Ed shut the book, satisfied with the find. He had been so absorbed with the book that he hadn't heard Alphonse and Rosa's conversation.

"Listen, I think you should abandon this foolish pursuit of the stone." Rosa told them as they walked towards the door. "It will bring nothing but pain to you and everyone around you." Her face was serious.

"We understand, but me need the stone." Ed told her.

"Young men today, so stubborn." Rosa shook her head and gave a small laugh as they opened the door. Cold air swirled in, ruffling their clothes. "Well then, young Elric brothers, I pray for your safety."

"We'll keep that in mind." With that, they shut the door and left the Cat Lady's house.

"Hey, brother, can we take a detour?" Al asked.

"Sure, why?"

"There's a place Rosa told me to go." Looking at the address written in Rosa's neathand writing, they walked around the corner until they reached a light blue house.

"Is this the place?" His brother questioned. It was indeed the house.

"Yeah." Al walked up the walk way and knocked on the door. A young blonde woman answered the door.

"Yes?" She seemed slightly shocked at Al's appearance. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, your neighbor, Miss Rosa, said that you were looking for a cat for your son?" Al started.

"Oh yes, we are, but we haven't found the right one yet." The woman relaxed a bit.

"I was wondering…if you'd like this kitten?" Al held out for the woman to examine.

Her eyes lit up ad she reached out to pet the kitten. "My, what a cute cat! Hold on, let me get my son. Rick!" She called. "Could you come here for a moment?" The sound of feet hurrying down some stairs came from inside. A boy of about nine appeared next to his mother. "Rick, what do you think of this cat?"

The boy stared at the cat quizzically and Phil meowed at him. Rick reached out and petted the cat and it began purring under his fingers. Al let the boy take the kitten in his arms. Phil rubbed against the side of the boy's face, licking his cheek. The boy giggled and the cat snuggled into his arms.

"I like this cat, mommy!" Rick smiled. His mom broke into a grin and, despite himself, Ed managed one too.

"His name's Philosopher, though he's called Phil for short." Al told the boy. "Please take good care of him."

"Thank you so much!" Rick's mom thanked them. "We'll take good care of him, don't worry." Rick turned and went back inside. Al waved goodbye to Philosopher and the cat seemed to meow goodbye to him too.

The door shut and Al turned to leave. The inside of his armor seemed rather empty without Philosopher and somewhere inside of his, wherever his body was, his heart ached a bit. Even though they had only known each other a short time, Phil had made a mark on him.

"You ok, Al?" Ed asked, noticing his brother's sad face.

"Yeah, it's just hard to say goodbye, but I know that those people will take good care of Phil." Al replied as they walked down the sidewalk.

"You did the right thing, helping out that cat. Of you hadn't of saved him then he would have died. Because you saved him, you were able to make him and that family happy. I guess it's kinda like equivalent exchange." Ed said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stepped over a puddle from yesterday's rain. The sky was dotted with clouds as the sun shone brightly in the azure sky.

"Yeah, I guess it kinda is." Al replied, staring up at the sky.

* * *

**So, how was it? Towards the end i was rushed so i kinda did a crappy job. **


End file.
